everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Adalius Dancer
His Royal Highness Prince Adalius Helio Dancer of Germany [he/him]'' is a 2018-introduced/2019-revamped and all-around character. He is the son of the current generation's '''Sixth Dancing Princess' (''Juliana Dancer'') from the German fairy tale The Twelve Dancing Princesses written by the Brothers Grimm''.'' At the time of the Rebel Movement, Adalius is attending his Yearbook Year and currently rooms with his fraternal twin brother, Alejandro Dancer. Really fond of his destiny and not seeing any issues, Adalius fully sides and supports the Royals. History Before Attending Ever After High Childhood & Preadolescence TBA Attending Ever After High Freedom Year TBA Legacy Year TBA Yearbook Year TBA After Attending Ever After High Characteristics Personality & Traits * Extremely naive to things outside of what Juliana has told him. * He was very sheltered and only wanted Adalius to learn things involving his destiny. * Family is extremely important, though, it confuses people, especially how Alejandro and Arcelia at. * Big time Mama's Boy, been spoiled since he was little. * He was given various tutors to help improve his dancing as a child Physical Appearance Out of his siblings, Adalius takes the most after Juliana. He inherited her light blonde hair and blue eyes. He is tall, inheriting his father's height, but is still shorter than Alejandro by three inches; making him 5"5'. Hobbies & Interests Dancing Easily Adalius loves to dance. He has studied every dancing style there is and is currently creating his own style. Shopping He's a Princess Dancer's son, of course, he's going to love to shop, especially for new shoes. Powers & Abilities Skillset * Dancing: From being taught at such a young age, Adalius is extremely skilled in dancing and knows pretty much all the different styles. * Extensive knowledge about dancing Fairy Tale - The Twelve Dancing Princesses How the Story Goes : Main article: The Twelve Dancing Princesses How does Adalius Fit Into It? Viewpoint on Destiny As the oldest son and child of the sixth Dancing Princess, Adalius is set to take over her destiny and he is very happy about it. Education Class Schedule Period 1: Muse-ic Period 2: Good Kingdom Management Period 3: Dance Classic Period 4: Science and Sorcery Period 5: Advanced Ballet Period 6: Advanced Dance Class-ic Quotes Trivia * His full name is Adalius Helio Dancer. ** The name Adalius is of German origin meaning "noble". ** The name Helio is of Spanish origin and means "the sun". ** The name Dancer was chosen to match canon character Justine Dancer and also because she's in a dancer family. * His Mirror Blog name is [[Adalius Dancer/Mirror Blog|'@dancingprince']]. * Adalius is German and Spanish. Adalius inherited all of Juliana's German roots, Arcelia inherited a bit of each of their parents, and Alejandro, all of Luciano's Spanish heritage. Notes * Adalius was originally named "Jordan" before Shadows decided to go with the idea of naming OCs with their nationality. * [https://www.pinterest.ca/shadowspirit020/eah-oc-adalius-dancer/ Adalius's Pinterest] (wip) Gallery Category:Shadows' characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Twelve Dancing Princesses Category:Royals Category:Princes Category:Royalty Category:German Category:Gay